


And so the Moon Loved the Stars

by ConLeche, PumpkinChair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bill is the Sun but hes only mentioned in passing, Deities, Fluff and Angst, Literature rp format, M/M, RD is the Stars, This is the softest thing weve ever written, Will is the Moon, really gay, touch-starved will cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConLeche/pseuds/ConLeche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: The Moon so loved the Stars he offered the lesser deity his godship. Perhaps the best decisions are the hardest to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the makers of Fairytales are for Dreamers comes another literary masterpiece about space but its gay.
> 
> Alternatively titled Space Gays: Gays in Space by the ever lovely ConLeche

The Moon laid in a bed of clouds, his gaze trained on the land below him. There were no persons out to bask in his gentle glow, to praise his beauty as there once was. He continued on, returning each night to once again watch, his blanket of the night sky settling over the world, a soft reminder of his presence. Occasionally his companion, the stars, would join him in his endless guardianship, but as of late his stars had been covered up by man made light. But of course, the humans were worried about preserving the sight of the previous stars, the Moon once again left to himself. He wondered, on particularly long nights, if the Stars should be a god instead of himself. The Stars were worshipped as the Moon once was, the spark of awe in the people as they caught a glimpse of their beauty. The Moon was no longer a sight to behold, a now stagnant and predictable being while the Stars were ever changing, the woes of birth and death seen with in the night sky's blanket.

The Moon ached as he thought about giving up his godliness to his companion, the one truly deserving of the title. Perhaps he should serve them instead of the other way around. Sometimes the Moon felt as if he was falling, slipping through the clouds to plummet to the earth below as if he was no longer worthy to sit atop and observe, as if he didn't deserve to have his temple hidden in the heavens. Sometimes he could hear the Sun mocking him as he slumped back to his temple, the much more loved god poking at the Moon's sensitive feelings. The Sun himself had come from the Stars, he was just one of many, and he would have liked to see them claim their rightful place in the heavens as a god. The Moon could only watch as the rowdy Sun had his fun during the day before he returned at night, quiet and gentle as the people wanted him to be.

Tonight, though, there was a light shower of rain cast over the land as the Moon cried, his tears slipping through the clouds and kissing the earth with their soft nurturing. The Moon was unbelieving in his own status as a god, the people turning their praise to others. He was nothing more than a rock to gawk at on nights where the Sun shone bright enough to give a full view of the Moon, but it wasn't beauty the people saw. He was no longer unattainable, untouchable by man and the craters in his face were looked on with mock and disdain. He was ugly, violated by the people and some nights he didn't even want to show his face anymore, instead hiding behind his companion in what was then known as a New Moon, though it wasn't new at all. The Moon was insecure, unsure most nights if the heavens would let him come back to his perch, to let him converse with his companion, but every night he returned, and sometimes the Stars would be there before him.

The Stars was a diligent being, one with an unreadable personality and beauty to match. He was gorgeous, such beauty could only be responsible for the Aurora Borealis. It was fitting, to the Moon, that the stars would one day take his place. Maybe tonight, he thought, as he cried, he'd give away his godship. It was an ache deep in his being he shouldn't feel. This guilt, and jealousy coursing through him. It was a Full Moon, the Sun mocking him once again with his brilliance to shine, show everyone who bothered to look their miserable god.

He held his face in his hands, the night sky wrapped around him in the gentlest of embraces as he wept for his future and the people's new god. Perhaps it would be better this way; there would be a god of the night sky that was strong, reliable, and secure in himself and his abilities. No one needed the Moon after all, he was just another hunk of junk in the sky. Something to gawk at instead of look upon with delicate eyes.

Every morning the stars are tucked away, cradled in the gentle hold of their keeper. From the ground below there is nothing more than the softness of a blue quilt, blanketing the miniscule gems for the time being. The only star visible to a human’s curious eyes was the almighty Sun. The embers flared in a white hot light, seemingly flaunting his prestige to the other gods that fell into his shadow. The keeper of the Stars, the companion of the Moon, always seemed to be beaten violently with his own discontent, knowing that one of his own creations had become such an arrogant being. It was one of his own creations who was meant to be worshiped for his beauty and sustain the life that was graced upon Earth’s stunning surface. The Sun had become something terrible, but still worshiped by billions.

The Stars could only lay back in his obsidian canvas, quiet and calm. They were never visible to many parts of Earth, shrouded by heavy lights of man anyway. So he only rested until he was to be needed once more by the call of night, for that was the only time the Moon was available to speak. As night fell, the assassin of dark radiated his pale glow onto surfaces below, but this night in particular had been dimmed by greying clouds that enveloped him in sadness. The army of stars had too awoken, his brightness flickering back to life, ready to serve the Moon for another night. But at the sight of the heavy clouds, the Stars lingered in confusion, only having witnessed rain storms on rare occasions. The Stars could hear the Moon’s miserable sobs and began to draw nearer, embracing the other in his gentle hold. He never enjoyed seeing his companion in such a woeful state, but it seemed to becoming more frequent with each sunset that fell into night.

The Stars was an astounding yet mysterious being. Soft, hopeful eyes looked up to him every night wondering what pictures they would witness in his gallery of constellations. Sometimes, if he was in a hurry, the Stars would nudge his brush the wrong way, making mistakes in his workings. His fiery, white paint would accidentally drip and pool over his blackened canvas; those stars appearing larger and brighter to the soft eyes down below. But rather than showing bitter ridicule to the Stars, his mistakes were thought of as gifts. Within his own portraits sat stars like Sirius and Canopus. They radiated extraordinary amounts of shimmering light, standing out amongst the smaller dots of the Stars’ works of art. He once thought they were a scourge to his craft and felt as if his admirers would think the same, but had he been wrong. Though the mistakes in his art were adventitious, they were still appreciated all the same.

For centuries, the Stars had been a forever changing map, helping to indicate seasons and directions. Many of times, he heard thanks to one of his smaller creations, Polaris. It sat of the tail of his Ursa Minor, the dilatation of one of the creations that settled neatly against the being’s forehead. The diminutive star had perfectly indicated the North direction and directed many lost souls back to their homes. Though the Stars had been admired for his beauty, he was never worshiped as a god. He never felt worthy enough, merely an artist to fill the void of the universe and accompany his friend at nightfall. The stars were incapable of taking any godly position, he only created things, more to please himself than anything else; his work had just been put constant display, but that was out of his control. He was constantly working to keep the universe lively, even occasionally creating works of art that he would present to his companion in often hopes of cheering the god up if he was in a state of dismay.

Keeping his light embrace from behind, the being rested his chin on the other’s shoulder humming a bit, his body shaking lightly as the other’s body wracked itself in sobs. He didn’t speak, soft cries and tears that pattered the Moon’s own surface was the only thing to fill the silence between the two beings. Maneuvering around the other to settle in front of his comrade, the Stars lifted a calm hand, taking the Moon’s chin and tilting it upwards from the shield of his hands. His eyes were difficult to read, it was hard to tell that they shimmered with a pang of sympathy.

Taking a careful thumb, the Stars wiped away the Moon’s endlessly streaming tears. “What is troubling you?” His gentle voice rang out in an enveloping wave of calmness and concern. As gentle as the flowing Milky Way that bled out gently against the cloak of empty space. He fell silent after that, not wanting to push the Moon or his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon offers up his godship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly what are we doing

Thunder rumbled underneath the Moon as he quietly sobbed, the clouds darkening as they spread across the sky. His legs were tucked underneath him as he curled in on himself, hands pressed firmly to his face as he let his tears flow freely. Lately he seemed to be spending his nights weeping before the Earth until the Stars appeared, the other’s presence making him forget about his woes until morning. Sometimes he mourned over the time spent away from his companion, the loneliness of his temple wearing on him.

He almost didn't feel the Stars’ touch, almost didn't notice the warmth against his back or the weight on his shoulder. The Moon tried to stop his tears, to hold them back before the Stars could see him in such an unflattering display, but his body quaked with the attempt, his tears easily dripping between his fingers. The Moon wasn’t a strong god. He was a guardian of the people, a balancer to the Sun that threatened to burn the planet.

He gently tugged at the ocean, pulling it towards him at the times he was closest to the Earth. There wasn’t much else he could do; he couldn’t create life, he couldn't aid the people during their daily lives. He was simply peace, serenity, a quiet force for them to feel safe while they slept. The Stars created the night sky, aided travelers to their destinations and informed the people what time of year it was; it was a much more practical ability and the stars the man painted were stunning. The Moon kept many of his constellations, the little portraits the Stars let him have on particular gloomy nights, when he couldn’t forget his sorrows even for a moment.

The Moon was forced to look up when his chin was lifted, his watery eyes meeting those of his companion and for a moment he stopped crying, the Stars’ pure beauty stunning him into silence. He hadn’t known the other deity to crowd in on his space this way, the soft touch against his skin sending his mind spinning.

“I,” The word sounded choked to even his stuffed up ears, the rawness to his own voice making him cringe. His throat burned, stung from the tears he shed and his head was beginning to hurt. Gods weren’t meant to cry so often. The Moon licked his chapped lips, gazing deep into the Stars’ bottomless eyes as he forced the words out. “I’m unworthy of godship.” He whispered, as if it was a secret between them, intimate and pleading.

He leaned into the hand brushing away his tears, placing his own hand over it after a moment. The storm beneath them had quieted, a distant rumbling from the Moon’s dipping mood. “Please, take my place in the heavens. Become the god you were always meant to be.” The Moon teared up again, biting his lip harshly as he forced them back down, swallowing thickly.

“You do not have to serve me all of eternity. It is I that should be serving you. I am but a useless pebble.” The Moon pulled away from the Stars, the shall on his shoulders weighing heavily. He had turned back to his temple, gazing at the ornate building with sadness, a nostalgia settling deep in his being that left him feeling weak and cold. Soon, that temple would no longer be his. It would belong to the rightful god of the heavens and the Moon would be a small part of the night sky, an observer to his greatness.

The Stars deserved so much more than the Moon could offer him in his state. He deserved to be worshipped for his brilliant art and guidance. The Moon was inadequate in comparison, a mere old celestial being that had far outgrown his prime. He looked down at his hands, the ones that used to make the first stars and spin together clouds before there were other deities to accomplish those tasks.

There used to be so much for him to do at night, so much he could control but now there was nothing. The heavens were saturated with gods and lesser deities for every minor thing, every insignificant force, but the Moon knew the Stars were greater. He was powerful and strong where the Moon was weak and fragile. He didn’t deserve to bask in his companionship. The Moon turned towards the Stars once more, silent tears spilling down his cheeks. “Let me give you my godship.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars rejects the Moon's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like in FofD, the chapters get longer as we go

The Star’s eyes were merely another gateway to the vastness of space. His irises reflecting the creations amongst the galaxy’s infinite canvas. The blackness of his irises swirled and mingled together with the smoky grey colors like the paint of an artist’s palette. The whites of his cornea fit well with the flecks of white that danced about both his irises appearing as if they were miniature stars stuck inside his own being. His softened gaze never fell from his companion’s, his features now sunken in sympathy at the other’s soft spoken words, his head shaking in misunderstanding.

“My friend, you are more than worthy of your godly position, I assure you.” The being’s voice was soft, as gentle as the pale glow the moon gave off, quilting the world down below. The sound of the Star’s reassuring and tender voice fell around the two beings, his face now distraught over his companion’s simple words. Though, as the Moon continued, the Stars could only shake his head more, not accepting anything that he was being told. The being’s gaze never faltered, never showed anything less than concern for his friend’s troubled words. The mention of handing away his godship as if it were a broken toy, caused a slicing pain in the being’s chest. As would a comet would begin to fall from its lingering place in space’s canvas, carving away at the night sky as it fell in white hot flames.

A wave of new anxieties had begun to wash over the being, as easily as the new tides of earth’s surface fell across the soft, unsuspecting grains of sand; previously unaware that they were to be immersed in a suffocating, clear liquid. With a small exhale, the Stars parted his lips to speak, his voice now as hushed as the Moon’s previous words were.

“I have no right to be a god. No authority. No experience. You have so much more to offer than I do. I will never take your place, I hope to make that very clear to you right now.” His voice was still hushed, though his tone fell stricter. As the Moon pulled away from the other’s touch, the Stars sunk away, enveloping himself in the comforting hands of nebula. The particles manifested themselves soundlessly, the dusty yellow and deep greying clouds fit around the being’s shoulders as if it were a cloak of sorts.

He sat back in the dreamlike mist, sure to give his comrade the space he needed, knowing he had already intruded enough on the god’s space. Pulling his gaze from the god before him, the Stars looked up at the sea of shimmering diamonds that embraced the two beings in a light, yet consoling embrace. Reaching for a nearby star, the being stretched an arm until his fingertips brushed past the paint-like flame, before taking the delicate drop into his hands, quietly examining the precious rock. For a moment the Stars fell silent, as he took the dripping flames across his fingers, swiping them across the space in front of him to create yet another small work of art to give to his companion.

“I am merely an artist. My purpose here is to fill this vast and infinite span of nothingness. My mistakes are simply coincidental; I had no immediate intentions to assist the living creatures down below. At first, I was clueless to the fact that I was even putting on a show, and I had to learn to accept my admirers after realization. My first instinct is to create art. I am no guiding being. Without your aid, my dear friend, I could not do what I do today.” The clouds seemed to dim around the being, deep in thought as he was careful to choose his next words. “You have so much to offer. I don’t know why you cannot see what the same as I do. You have brought pride to humans who have spent years on missions to vanquish all your mysteries, yet not one living soul can give explanation for every action you make.

You bring in the rolling tides of the sea and indicate seasons and harvests. You light up paths when nights seem like an endless color of obsidian. Sure, you may disappear from Earth’s eye from time to time, but that doesn’t mean you are nonexistent in that timeframe. You have so much to give, yet you are blinded by your own sorrow and you forget of all the potential you have been given as a god. I am not accepting your offer when I know that you have the capabilities to be so much better than I ever could ever dream to be.” There was a pleading almost desperate look that graced the Star’s perfect features.

His eyes glittered with a mix of hope and worry, his body tense beneath the comfort of the darkening nebula that surrounded him. Oh, how he longed to away the Moon’s miserable tears, free him of his insecurities. But, the best he could do was negotiate, not to raise his voice or become upset himself. The Stars were the balance to the Moon and vice versa. Without one, the other would end up crumbling underneath their own shattering thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon is always so cold and lonely.

The Moon bowed his head under the weight of a new guilt, one stemming from putting the Stars in this position. The deity had been dispelling his anxieties and here he was, trying to push all of his stress and fears onto another person. The Moon felt scolded, like he'd gotten a gentle slap to the wrist for misbehaving. He can't bring himself to look up at his companion as his lip wavers, eyes glassy with tears he sucks back.

“I'm sorry.” His voice squeaks, broken and high pitched, and ever quiet. His chest squeezes painfully. Pitching forward, the Moon buries his face into the clouds below him, bracketing his head with his folded arms. He feels embarrassed, apologetic, and sad. He knows what the Stars says is true, deep down, but he can't bring himself to accept it, to find pride in what he does. He feels flawed, blemished, during full moons like this. Sometimes he can hear the Sun laughing at him from his place tucked away, peeking at him just to shine a little bit brighter. The Moon had always found him to be a nuisance, a thorn in his side since the first day they co-inhabited the sky. The Moon glimmered under the Sun's rays, his skin a radiant white, the slivers of his clothes glowing with metallic glints. He can't stand the teasing warmth, the taste of what he can't have, and he wants to shy away.

The Moon shuffles forward, slowly, on his knees, the clouds fluffing around him in mild protest as he drags himself through them towards his companion. It's not until his arms bump into the Stars does he raise himself, if only enough to drape across his lap. He's comfort seeking, pulling at the flimsy hold of their relationship for some semblance of affections, of the reassurance he needs. His face is still hidden from view, tucked securely into his folded arms but it doesn't stop him from making himself comfortable. The Moon's tears have stopped, leaving him feeling tired and cold, a weightlessness to his bones and a redness to his greying face. He turns his head to peer up at the Stars, the dark grey patch over his eye on full display. There are a few bumps and ridges etched into his smooth skin from years of collision and wear. He used to be so beautiful, he thinks, but now he feels disfigured.

“I didn't mean to put you in such a position.” His words feel robotic, detached from himself and his ears. He means it, though, means everything he said and he won't take it back. He can't take back his request, leaving it still hanging in the quiet air but he doesn't mind. The Moon hopes he can appease the Stars, to keep in his good graces. He doesn't know what he would do if the deity suddenly decided the Moon wasn't worth entertaining anymore, that his constant anxieties weren't worth combating every night. He knows, deep down, all his fears are true, but sometimes he likes to pretend. Pretend that the Stars cares about him and their piece of the sky and all the time spent together, but it's all just wishful thinking after all. The Moon lets himself indulge, silently, in the warmth radiating from the Stars, feeling starved and drunk of the feeling.

The Moon himself doesn't produce heat, stuck in an infinity of coldness no fault of his own. He wishes he too could produce something giving from his core, could provide by himself alone. He's always had to rely on other people, on those willing and unwilling to assist him. The Moon clings to the Stars, thin fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs just to feel something, anything other than his own bitterness. Another apology weighs on his tongue, pressed against the backs of his teeth and lips and he knows the Stars will scold him if he continues on like this but he feels the need to express how regretful he is, how he doesn't mean any of the things he does but it doesn't come out. The moon just continues to stare up at his companion from his perch on his legs, eyes a ghostly white shimmering with blues and golds and greys and all the feelings he can't express with his words and actions. He feels, sometimes, like he's falling through space, lost without direction, left alone to drift for all his existence.

The Stars give him meaning, give him something to look forward to and drown out the Sun's snickering and jeers. The Moon sometimes fears he may fall into the Stars endless eyes, his gentleness, his warmth, and suffocate there, drawn in and left breathless, gasping for air. He's seen it, before, on Earth where two individuals collide together and bask in each other's entirety. He thinks he might like that; he thinks he might not. The Stars is his everything, the metaphorical sun to his metaphorical universe but it feels grander than that, like there's something more he can't describe to explain what all the Stars means to him, and sometimes he finds himself leaning just a bit closer, falling just a bit deeper.

It's terrifying and exhilarating and he wishes he could stop but the Moon is a fool and he's never learned how to control himself so he falls, sometimes metaphorical sometimes literal, for the Stars and he thinks he'd like to be like the people he sees, if only the Stars would want that too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars tries his best to comfort his companion.

For a moment the Stars did nothing but watch his companion. Soft, tolerant eyes waited patiently for his friend to calm himself. At first the Starred being didn't stir as he watched his ghostly silver frame move closer to his own. The contact was alarming at first, the Stars not expecting any sort of physical contact from the other. Though as his miserable friend lay before him, his endless gaze softened, his muscles becoming less tense as the deity relaxed into his former state. It was difficult to see his companion in such anguish, but the Stars figured that's why he was there. The Moon had been a lonely being, who needed company, and the Stars was happy to oblige.

Sometimes the Stars felt as if his companion's sorrows was his own fault. He never meant to create such an intolerable being as the Sun. Both ignorant and arrogant of the turmoil he causes the Moon each evening. The troubling feeling swirled about his insides, disrupting the space matter that made up his contents. The spite within him burned, warming him from the core. The Sun had become a problem he couldn't erase, for the blissfully unaware creatures down below on the planet of green would suffer the consequences.

When the Moon gazed up before him, the Stars could only bask in the beauty that his friend was blind to. His features captivating, his soft white glow easy on the Stars' galaxy eyes. With a tender hand the Stars couldn't help but run gentle fingers against the Moon's features, admiring every rough and smooth edge of his skin alike. There was so much fondness that radiated from the being, his own soft features glowed golden against the vastness of the night sky. The Stars never spoke much, but was greatly fond of his comrade, and when words weren't enough he hoped his actions were, that his company and companionship could speak for him in times words alone could not.

There was stardust that danced about his cheeks, burning brighter against his delicate skin as the Ursa Major that graced his forehead followed suit. And perhaps, if the glow caught his face right, it was possible to see his soft lips upturn in the slightest smile of admiration to the god before him that he could proudly call his friend. Finally drawing his hand away from the other he could now only gaze to his companion. A touch of pity poked at the pit of his stomach that eventually pulled his lips downward in slight sorrow and thought. Oh, how he wished the Moon knew how important he was to the rest of the universe, how irreplaceable he was to the Stars. Leaning back within his cloak of stars like a cradle, the starry being looked distraught, though his voice could always counteract.

"Please, my friend, don't apologize. I understand your godship can be daunting at times, but I know that you have the strength within you to carry on. You need not to prove anything to anyone other than to yourself." His voice was smooth and warm like the gentle glow of a newborn star, as he seemed to glow brighter as if to compensate for the both of them being warm within the icy vastness of space. He didn't know what had come across the god, why he had begun to cling to him like a child. Though, the Stars couldn't bring himself to be angry or even mildly irritated with the being as he clung to the flesh of his legs. He knew what the Moon needed most was company, another next to him to fill an empty void that the other couldn't patch up on his own.

Reaching a hand out to the god's soft grip the Stars rested his atop the other's, his fingers resting between the gaps of the other being's fingers. There was a silent chill that crawled up his starry body, dragging it's dull nails down the delicate flesh of his back, a small shudder making his body fidget, his warm, golden shimmer dimming at the cold. The chill of the Moon's skin was abnormal to the Stars, a different coolness to the palm of his hand than the tips of his fingers. But despite the uncomfortable chill, his hand remained against the other's, a gentle reminder that the Moon was not alone. Not then, not ever.

The Stars hoped the Moon knew he would always be by his side, his company, a comforting reminder that they would always have one another when the infinite span of the universe had nothing else generous to give. For the first time in a long while, the Stars eventually freed his frame from the cloak that covered him. His smooth skin glowed against the black canvas around them. His arms stretched above him, his entire body covered him with his own trapped paintings of gold and silver constellations, forever embedded into his flesh. There were miscellaneous stars that had fallen from the Milky Way that dotted both his arms and legs, and though covered by materials his back and torso as well, forever suspended within his otherworldly golden flesh, too small to live on their own, but just big enough to consider their life worthy. A life that was eternalized when the Stars decided to keep his pieces of artwork a part of his body for eternity.

Since his cloak was his own to contort and control, it was easy to manipulate the size to accommodate for two. With fluid motions, the Stars seemed to stretch out his own cloak until he was able to lay a decent portion of it against the Moon's small frame before wrapping up himself again as well. It was an unusual warmth compared to the rest of the universe, and through strange was still comforting. The Stars then, couldn't help but return the Moon's gaze, he too almost getting lost within the endless white and hints of blue. Every time he looked to his companion, he couldn't help but feel something new, something strange that at most times he suppressed within himself, only serving the god as a moral compass, to ensure his sorrows were short lived. He never thought the camaraderie they shared could ever be more.

The Stars didn't even know what "more" could possibly mean. He didn't know what it was like to have his own celestial body tangle and cling to another in a sweet fondness or gaze into another's eyes and feel a warming comfort. He didn't know of these feelings so strong that they could only be considered love. But, with the Moon by his side, it was possibly something the Stars could to learn to feel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars seeks out that of which he doesn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Moon is so gay save him

The Moon's skin burned where the Stars’ fingertips brushed his skin, a chilled cloud billowing from his lips as if defrosting with each exhale. He closed his eyes with the brevity of the contact, dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks, colored a greyish-blue with blush. The warmth seeped into his skin, heated his icy core, and drew him in. The Moon felt a childlike, kittenish, desire to curl against the Stars’ endless warmth, to mold against all possible points of contact. His eyes slitted open once the fleeting touch dragged away, hazy with drunk warmth and a simmering something.

The Moon felt more at ease than he'd ever before, even with the remnants of tears staining his rugged cheeks. The Stars’ fondness, the warmth and rounded sounds of his voice only put the Moon more into his relaxed daze, a smile ghosting his lips. He almost couldn't hear the words spoken to him, almost forgot the reason he had for clinging to his companion like this, but the reminder was like ice in his veins, trickling through his fuzzy thoughts. He was about to sit up, to protest the easy acceptance the Stars offered him, but the fingers slotting between his own kept him quiet, pacified. It didn't take any prompting for the Moon to shift, to mold his palm against the Stars’ own to feel the heat under his skin. The silent void was like white noise around them as he studied their hands, the contrast of their skin and demeanors. The Moon brought their hands close to himself, grazing his lips over the golden skin presented to him. He'd learned, observed, applied, the human mannerisms for expressing interest. Humans pressed their lips to things, to people, they liked. It was an odd feeling to have something pressed against his mouth, to test the plushness.

The Moon was in rapt worship of the Stars, laying against his thighs, gazing up at his galactic face. He wondered, sometimes, if the man's eyes were a reflection of the night sky, that if he watched long enough, if he'd witness a shooting star across their surface. The Stars’ skin glittered where the Moon's fell flat, a soft golden hue easy on the eyes. He could gaze upon him for an eternity, worried not if he should ever fall blinded. The Moon was forced to let their hands part as his companion moved, mourning the loss only for a moment before warmth spread across his back. He tucked his legs in tighter against himself, allowing his being to be swallowed up by the dark cloak. He could feel the coldness from his being crack, pressed tight against the cloth. The Moon's hands scrambled for the Stars again, clinging to his constellation freckled skin. His own body was covered in thick cloths, rough to the touch.

His skin underneath was blotchy and rigged, dipped with craters and raised with mountains. He tried to ignore the topography written across his body, the story of each ding and dig he experienced though existence. The Moon missed his flawless skin, a smoothness he wouldn't be ashamed of showing off. As it was now, he pulled his sleeves down tight, not even offering the briefest sight of skin as he wrapped himself in the Stars’ presence. He surged forward, like a gentle wave, kneeling before his companion to press his face into the Stars’ chest, one hand left on his thigh for balance while the other laced their fingers together once more. His black hair glistened with the sleekness of undisturbed water, a gentle wave to the locks where they pushed up and away from his forehead.

The Moon breathed in the Stars’ burning scent, a lethargy to his inhales. It was overwhelming to share space like this, to bask in someone else, to feel sensations other than from himself. His hands shook where they lie, drinking in the sensations of feeling someone else. An ache deep in his core burned it's way to the surface, an unbridled loneliness and longing resurfacing from millennia left in cold darkness. He'd remained stagnant, lifeless in the time before the Stars came to be, listless as he made his own stars by hand, molding a cold heat he'd never feel himself between his palms.

The Moon wasn't an artist like his companion, wasn't talented in any aspects he knew of. There was nothing tantalizing about him that drew admirers in. He'd experienced more scorn and neglect than silent worship of the olden days. He floundered under the Sun's obtrusive personality, his scorching heat that never seemed to quite reach. The Stars hadn't been the first to speak to him, but he'd been the first to listen, to be intrigued by his old tales, to look upon him in unassuming fondness. The Stars didn't cower away from the Moon's gloomy disposition or his constant self doubt. He was encouraging, patient, where others hadn't been.

The Stars was everything to the Moon, a definite in a world of infinity. Every time the words bubbled in his throat to share, the Moon would retract, spineless and weak to rejection. He wanted, deeply, to tell the Stars how he felt, what he meant to him, but anxieties forced the confessions back down without a care. The Moon raised his head, hair matted to his forehead and messy from where he had suffocated it. He leaned forward, close and closer still until the tips of their noses brushed together just the barest amount. His eyes never wavered from staring into the cosmos of the Stars’ own eyes, lips parted with the beginnings of words, an audible intake before he fell silent, lost once more.

Once again his fingers dug into the Stars’ thigh to ground himself, his free hand caressing his palm and fingers. The Moon wanted to take so much from the Stars. He wanted his time, his warmth, his words. He'd even steal the air he breathed if he was so moved to. He wanted everything that made the other him, wanted it all to himself, deeply and entirely and he ached. He wanted to take it all, but the brush of their noses, their lips, their skin, their breaths, was enough for the Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars shares a touch of intimacy with the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a kiss, folks

The new sensation of the Moon clinging to the Stars' being was comforting, however the Moon's rough, cool skin against the radiating warmth of the Star's chest made the light from his body dim once more, his gentle glow softening ever so slightly, unused to such physical contact. Though his body had been wrapped in layers of smooth silk, strewn over his body gracefully like those of ancient times, the coolness from the Moon was foreign to the Stars. Space was vast, icy and unforgivingly cold, but the Stars could always use his cloak to shroud himself from the bitter chill. But now, with the chill so close in proximity, practically clinging to his own being, the Stars couldn't help but to react to the strange feeling.

Regardless of the cold, the Stars only thought of it as a slight inconvenience, as he could only think to cherish these moments and new feelings with his companion. The starred being was lost, unfamiliar with the Moon's actions becoming so personal. He was unsure of what they meant aside from a strange way to show the godly being cared for his friend. He figured the god spent time observing. Observing earth below, eyes never leaving delicate creatures who displayed the same affectionate mannerisms, that left his starry freckles glowing in a hot blush. With hesitant, yet gentle hands, the Stars decided to move his fingertips delicately over the Moon's arms until they dragged their way, falling over his back. Careful arms then pulled the being closer to his own body. At this moment the Stars truly realized how much the Moon meant to him. It seemed the god had been there for him from the beginning,

They always had advice, stories, or just each other's silent company to offer when all else failed. The Stars wanted so much for the Moon; if it were up to him the Stars would carry the burden of all the Moon's sorrows, if it ensured the other's happiness. Everything the Moon has ever been, what he was in that moment, and was going to for the rest of eternity was utter perfection to the Stars. It was only when the Moon stirred within his embrace did the celestial being decide to move. Peeling his arms away from the latter, the man tilted his starry gaze upwards, but there, he was met with the closeness of the Moon's face to his own. The Stars froze. His chest tightening as his soft breathing ceased. The Stars didn't see rough patches of skin or craters that had formed within the god from many millennia of wear and tear. No, rather he saw a kind, familiar face that he spent many quiet nights with, sitting side by side within the cascade of a billion stars, cradling them until dawn arrived. A sight he thought to be more beautiful than any nebula or constellation that graced his vision.

The hesitation of the other trying to form words on his tongue kept the other in quiet wonder. But when no words were exchanged, the starred being only nodded in understanding. Running a soft hand over the backs of the other's fingers when their opposing skins met, the Stars hummed lightly, the melody almost lost to the vacuum of space. For some time the Stars sat, unmoving until a new thought crossed his mind, inspired by the state they currently resided in. Reaching a constellation adorned hand up to brush away the other's sleek, obsidian bangs that clung to his forehead, he offered the other a genuine smile.

Sometimes the Stars enjoyed observing too, he could never get enough of watching and studying when time allowed. He enjoyed gaining knowledge, useless or not, he craved to learn more. It usually happened on days that threatened rain storms or overcast. When he was unneeded and unseen, thankful that the clouds offered him a break once in a while. The Stars would sit at his perch, gazing below in wonder, centuries of watching could never grow old, as the world he watched was ever-changing. On a particularly cloudy night, that promised rain, the Stars had awoken earlier than intended, but he figured he could use this time for himself. With bleary, freshly awoken vision the starry being slumbered out to his balcony, a blanket of light still wrapped around his being, too comfortable to leave its warmth.

The fabrics of the light intertwined with the soft golden hues of his own star designed flesh, making him appear brighter than he would on his own. His messy amber curls fell carelessly over his stunning face as he sat, swinging his legs lazy over the edge of the platform. He sat, silent, listening to the rumbles of thunder that threatened an oncoming storm. Resting his arms atop his thighs, he held his chin carefully in the palms of his hands, sighing at the uneventfulness of the evening, until he caught a glimpse of movement below. A couple walked close, hand in hand, their pace growing in an uncomfortable speed with each sound of thunder. As the first few drops of rain hit the hot cement of the park pathway, the entity watched as the two below froze, their eyes meeting with the sky in a look that could only be asking why? The Stars shifted in his place, wondering what they would do next, antsy to help but could never interfere with the work of the clouds.

So, he only watched as the rain began to pour, but the couple could only laugh. The young lady then pulled at the man's arm in a frantic run to find someplace to wait out the evening rain. Each were smiling, happy to have one another's company no matter the ugly circumstances. But their running ceased when the man tugged the woman back into a sweet embrace. Their moment was lit, under the yellowing light of an old street lamp, a spotlight that kept the Stars' curious eyes unwavering. Brushing aside the girl's dampening hair, the taller of the two held the side of her face, exchanging a soft look, before pressing his lips to her own. The moment was sweet, and though the Stars sat confused, he understood the gesture was meant to be affectionate, passionate. A way to show the other cared when maybe his words failed to tumble from his mouth. Moving the tips of his fingers downward from the god's forehead, he let them linger against the Moon's cheek, before pressing his palm to the other's cool face.

The shadows of the Moon's face were so close to the Stars' own now that, in his soft inhale he could smell the chilled, dusty fragrance of his skin, the smell strange, yet comforting. Tilting his head, as he noted from his observation, his gentle lips met the Moon's. A new electricity coursed through the starred being, his eyelashes batting down to press delicately against his freckled cheeks. The shape of their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. Two puzzle pieces that had been missing from each other, dusty and forgotten, now finally reunited. The warmth of his own gentle lips transferred to the Moon's rough, cold ones and as quickly as he shared his personal space, he pulled away, regaining the breath he had lost.

The Stars could only look at the Moon, before running a gentle thumb across the other's lips. He had brushed away small, glittering pieces of broken star that clung to his graying skin, still wishing they were pressed there by the celestial being's own force. The admiration the Stars had for the Moon was raw and unconditional. He wished to give the Moon everything, wanted to share all he could with him. That moment made the Stars wish they were the only two in the universe to hold and to cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is last chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave us comments; I promise we respond to every one that's in a language we understand.
> 
> Leave a kudo if you're feeling zesty


End file.
